


Люди, в которых играют куклы

by azzy_aka_papademon, InuTaisho, Lios_Alfary



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучший слеш по компьютерным играм согласно RSYA 2011.<br/>Как время-то летит. Написано с помощью papa_demon и Lios Alfary. Люблю их не могу.</p><p>Просто обычная запутанная киберпанк-ау.</p><p>Примечания: 1) в целях нагнетания саспенса некоторые шаги даны не в строго хронологическом порядке... походка автора не достаточно тверда, а интрига была оценена выше, чем строгая последовательность событий 2) Вэйн упоминает книгу Шейлы Барнфорд "Невероятное путешествие". Просто это очень хорошая книга. 3) автор использует термин "ломщик", близкий к понятию "хакер"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Шаг первый 

\- До появления цели - минута. Первая готовность.  
Напарник кивнул, и Марк уставился в прицел винтовки. Электронике не нужно сообщать про нулевую готовность, но все же спокойнее, когда за машиной следит надежный ломщик. Пусть даже тот тратит время на болтовню.  
\- Кто вообще верит, что он – человек? Знаешь, какая хрень должна быть в голове, чтобы курировать работу мегакорпорации и не перегореть за несколько секунд? Таких имплантов не делают.  
Послав машине следующую команду, Марк фыркнул. Тридцать секунд, нулевая готовность.  
\- Ну, то есть сделать-то можно, но гулять по городу в таком виде он бы не смог. Да я и за возможность ходить не поручился бы...  
\- Говорят он - псионик, - заметил снайпер, ловя в прицел подъезжающую к месту машину. И добавил, прерывая возражения: - Да будь он хоть долбанной голограммой, разрывную пулю в голову получит, а дальше уже не наша забота.  
В круге прицела, окруженном вязью цифр, открылась дверь, и из машины вышел темноволосый молодой человек в деловом костюме. Оглянулся. Марк навел приближение - пуля должна угодить в глаз или висок, никак иначе. Словно по заказу, мишень рукой в белой перчатке сняла большие солнечные очки и, похоже, случайно взглянула прямо на снайпера. Снова включилось цифровое приближение, пока Марку не показалось, что он может прочесть маркировку на радужке темных глаз, что он проваливается в бездну черного зрачка все глубже и глубже...  
\- Марк? Марк?  
Ломщик легко тронул напарника за плечо - время шло, а тот все не стрелял. Снайпер пошатнулся, из уголка его рта потекла слюна.  
\- Марк?!  
Ломщик даже не почувствовал легкий порыв ветра, когда открылась дверь в квартиру. Он, правда, услышал слабое жужжание наномеча, но слишком поздно. Один точный удар - и на полу уже было два трупа.  
Светловолосый мужчина безразлично убрал меч в ножны и коснулся приемника в ухе.  
\- Лорд Вэйн, убийцы обезврежены. Ваши дальнейшие пожелания?  
Молодой человек у машины снова надел солнечные очки. Губы его не двигались, но телохранитель все равно услышал ответ:  
\- Будь в резерве на случай, если придется срочно отступать и наши противники не ограничились снайперами, Габрант. Где черный ход, ты знаешь.  
Несмотря на то, что в комнате он был один, Габрант церемонно поклонился.  
Вэйн Солидор, первый из детей Грамиса Солидора - не ушедший в сеть, усмехнулся, взяв из рук второго телохранителя бутылку с витаминизированной водой. Сжечь снайпера было несложно, но дело предстояло довольно трудоемкое, и рисковать он не хотел.  
Не хватало еще, чтобы отец передумал и стал пичкать электроникой своего младшего сына, единственного пока полностью человека в их славном семействе.  
Рядом нетерпеливо выдохнул Берган, почти эхом в передатчике вздохнул Габрант. Верные телохранители не всегда понимали, что и как делает их хозяин, но были готовы сорваться с места по первому приказу.  
А впереди, ощерившись сканерами, их ожидало здание другой корпорации, где и будут проходить переговоры. Шесть минут неспешным шагом - вполне достаточно, чтобы просчитать несколько вариантов развития событий, начиная с выбора - прикрыться от сканеров, заблокировать их или позволить считать больше, чем обычно.  
Первый шаг - Вэйн не забыл надменно усмехнуться, когда переступал порог - сделан.  



	2. Chapter 2

### Шаг на месте 

Главное здание корпорации контролируют Солидоры. В большей степени, чем может показаться стороннему наблюдателю.   
Когда Вэйн Солидор сливается с Аркадией - центральной сетью компьютеров, связывающей все в один тугой клубок - в первые несколько секунд кажется, что он растворяется в потоках информации, потом - что сеть делает его всемогущим. Призраки цифр приветствуют его.   
Не зря же служащие шепчутся, что в любой мегакорпорации, в самом сердце искусственного интеллекта, зарождается цифровая личность, которой служат души умерших программистов.   
Потом сознание Вэйна перестраивается, призраки отступают.   
Пусть о том, куда попадают те, кто отдал свои души сети, спорят проповедники.   
К сожалению или к счастью, обрабатывать необходимый объем данных он может, только пропуская его через подсознание. Не один человек сгорел, прежде чем техники поняли: как бы ни были велики способности мозга, от попыток заставить людей действовать как компьютеры, те сходят с ума. Поэтому Вэйн, подключаясь к Аркадии, "гулял" по этажам здания.   
Важная информация привлечет его внимание, с мелочами можно разобраться в фоновом режиме.   
Можно пресловутым призраком гулять от камеры к камере, заглянуть, чем занимаются на рабочих местах сотрудники. За дверью "кабинета" стоит Берган, даже не моргая, благодаря имплантам; тремя этажами выше Ларса играет со щенком, настоящим, живым, который еще вырастет в огромную собаку; отец заперся в кабинете за цифровую завесу, которую при желании можно сломать, но желания не возникает.   
По одному из коридоров идет Ноа Габрант.   
Вэйн улыбается или думает, что улыбается, или его цифровой образ складывается в подобие улыбки. Он любит эту игру.   
Сначала камеры-глаза просто провожают фигуру мужчины. По походке и экипировке можно легко понять, куда и зачем он идет. Как и большая часть людей, выбравших для себя стезю охранника, Габрант очень близко подошел к той грани между пока еще человеком и уже почти киборгом, которую в свое время очертил закон. Усилены кости и мышцы, реакция обострена до предела. Импланты делают его сильнее и быстрее обычных людей. А еще - уязвимее.   
Связанный проводами с дорогостоящим оборудованием, Вэйн все равно потянулся и дотронулся до телохранителя. Импланты тут же откликнулись на псионическое прикосновение сладкой дрожью. По рукам и спине побежали мурашки, и Габрант сбился с шага. К счастью, в коридоре никого. К счастью, до уборной всего несколько шагов, которые ему было позволено сделать. На замок дверь закрылась сама.   
Но Габрант и не хотел убегать, он уже привык к пугающим и возбуждающим прикосновениям чужого разума - где-то под кожей, всегда мучительно неспешно. Сдернул пиджак и рубашку он сам, без подсказок. Сам прижался к раковине, подставляясь под взгляд камер.   
В передатчике в ухе ободряюще мурлыкнул знакомый голос.   
Все тело Габранта отозвалось трепетом, еще даже до того, как он вновь ощутил чужие прикосновения. Слабые импульсы обжигали позвоночник, заставляя выгибаться дугой, а руки сами тянулись к ширинке. У него никогда не было необходимости вставлять импланты в промежность - это удел проституток и богатых бездельников - а значит, придется по старинке: доводить себя до оргазма, сжимая член в кулаке и стараясь подстроиться под призрачные прикосновения.   
Но нет, добравшаяся до члена рука онемела. Импланты в трех из пяти пальцев - словно заново вспомнил он - Вэйн взял под контроль все, что было техникой: умело, почти не больно. И Габрант застонал в голос, когда иллюзия чужого присутствия стала полной, а движения - чужими.   
И скоро импульсы электричества, терзающие его нервную систему, перекрыл почти болезненный оргазм.   
На пол Габрант не сполз только чудом, успев одной рукой уцепиться за кран. Ощущение чужого присутствия покинуло его так же быстро и неуловимо, как появилось. Видимо, Вэйна отвлекли.   
Тяжело дыша, Габрант сунул голову под послушно включившуюся холодную воду. Каждый раз был как первый, каждый раз «после» ему нестерпимо хотелось бросить все, добежать до белой клетки, где в эту минуту - он знал наверняка - лежит Солидор и... то ли покрыть его, беспомощного, с ног до головы поцелуями, то ли вырвать из сети в реальность и заняться сексом, попутно раздолбав всю аппаратуру к чертовой матери.   
Уверен Габрант был только в одном - порыв не оценят.   
Значит, надо привести себя в порядок и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Может быть, он даже вспомнит, куда и зачем шел, или получит насмешливую подсказку по внутренней почте.   
К счастью, Вэйн, помимо виртуальных игр, любил и другие способы хорошо провести время.


	3. Chapter 3

### Второй шаг 

Презентация - каких двенадцать на дюжину.   
Что-то вещает начальник проекта в такт меняющимся на стене картинкам - сразу видно, приложили силы дорогие дизайнеры. И не совсем понятно, что является целью доклада: заключить договор, выпросить поддержку, показать вкусный кусок и отказать в последний момент, намекнув, что хотелось бы другого уровня сотрудничества?   
Бергану наплевать.   
Его это касается не больше, чем убийственное несочетание бликов от логотипа корпорации «Набрадия» на заколке в волосах директора по связям с общественностью. А то, что непосредственно касается его: Вэйн Солидор, вторая, после своего отца, персона в мегакорпорации «Аркадис», с ленивой полуулыбкой то ли слушает, то ли не слушает доклад, подперев рукой щеку.   
Изображает интерес, скучает, что-то ищет в локальной сети.   
О последнем Берган знает совершенно точно - это было частью брифинга, проведенного еще до того, как они покинули комплекс зданий, который называли домом. Рутина.   
От охраны много не требуется. На три шага за спиной, привычно настороженно. Пока по едва заметным жестам не станет понятно, что все: шоу закончено и можно уходить.   
Но все идет не так. Сбивается, как сверхскоростной монорельс - в первые несколько мгновений незаметно, а затем рушится в пропасть.   
Солидор вздрагивает, словно по телу пробегает ток. Глаза его пустеют, а в воздухе слабо пахнет палеными контактами.   
Берган ловит Вэйна до того, как он падает лицом в стол.   
Охране не нужно много знать или быстро думать. Берган уже знает, что нужно делать до того, как осознает простой факт: попади его подопечный в медицинский центр «Набрадии» и его разберут на запчасти быстрее, чем Грамис получит сообщение о смерти сына. Даже если Вэйн мертв. О том, что будет, если Вэйн еще жив, лучше вообще не думать.   
Это недопустимо. По тысяче и одной причинам. Потому что сам Вэйн не раз говорил, что необходимо делать в таком случае.   
Еще до того, как управленческая верхушка корпорации «Набрадия» успевает вскочить со своих мест, до того, как открывшиеся двери впустят местную охрану в зал, Берган прижимает к себе бесчувственное тело и делает то, что должен.   
Разбивая окно, падает в пустоту.   
Как долго лететь с девяностого этажа, он не знает, но падение наверняка разрушит большую часть корпоративных секретов.   
Его долг будет выполнен.   
Он закрывает глаза и больше ни о чем не думает.


	4. Chapter 4

### Шаг назад 

Импланты буквально завоевали человечество в рекордные сроки.   
Все началось, конечно же, с медицины. Первые импланты позиционировались как мягкий аналог протезирования, не более того.   
Затем почти одновременно соединением живого и электроники заинтересовались, в открытую, косметологи и, без огласки, военные.   
Дальше понеслось снежным комом.   
Стать сильнее, быстрее, красивее помогала технология.   
Следующим шагом было сделать человека если не умнее, то более приспособленным к среде компьютеров, где требовалось сократить скорость реакции до минимума.   
Корпорации и правительства не жалели денег.   
Неудачные эксперименты уничтожались.   
В лабораториях человечество делало новый шаг по ступеням эволюции. 

Доктор Сидольфус Бананса одним глазом смотрел на показатели приборов, а другим - на экран, где воспроизводилась съемка камеры скрытого наблюдения. Прогресс налицо, мог бы думать он. В конце концов, камера снимала три поколения его эксперимента. И если старший был навсегда прикован к постели и способен на общение лишь с помощью техники, привязанной к нему через старые модели имплантов, а средний сидел в инвалидном кресле, то младший – поистине, удача – ужом вертелся между ними и смеялся. Никаких проблем в психике и моторике, мальчишку выдавали только разъемы для штекеров в основании шеи.   
Но Сидольфус думал о другом.   
Все так же в раздумьях он велел компьютеру стереть текущую запись.   
Но пока машина не уничтожила очередной день из жизни его подопечных, доктор успел услышать, как мальчишка рассказывал братьям, что отрастит волосы подлиннее, чтобы штекеров не было видно. И что потренируется работать с лэптопом, не подключаясь с помощью проводов, а напрямую, как они его учили.   
Доктор думал о будущем, о котором еще рано было знать его работодателям.


	5. Chapter 5

### Шаг третий 

Тело лежало в физрастворе, а прозрачная большая колба с раствором висела примерно на уровне глаз.   
Иначе доктору Сидольфусу Банансе было бы неудобно следить за манипуляторами, пытающимися извлечь из Вэйна Солидора сгоревшее оборудование. К тому же, в комнате не было никого, кто бы позеленел и побежал в уборную опорожнять желудок.   
Охрана понуро подпирала стену. Не уберегли, о чем теперь говорить.   
Грамис Солидор телом за стеклом не интересовался, вместо этого безразлично изучал доктора.   
\- Все физические показатели в пределах нормы, повреждение имплантов не сказалось на основных функциях организма, хотя оценивать до конца целостность моторики еще рано, - Сидольфус поправил очки несколько резким жестом. Он привык к более экспрессивным речам и благосклонным слушателям. - Но мозговая активность не наблюдается ни на одном из приборов. Память можно будет проверить, только если подключить его к Аркадии...   
\- Что, разумеется, невозможно с сожженными имплантами, - кажется, пожилой глава корпорации терял интерес с каждой секундой.   
\- Да, но мне кажется… - Сидольфус улыбнулся, но скорее своей аппаратуре, чем собеседнику. - Мне кажется, это уникальный шанс провести апгрейд не одного-двух имплантов, как это обычно практикуется, а всего комплекта. С новой методикой шанс отторжения крайне невелик и,даже если я ошибаюсь, у нас будет гораздо больше, чем обычно, времени на устранение неполадок, потому что стандартная реакция...   
\- Делайте, что сочтете нужным, доктор, только не забывайте - бюджет на год вам уже выделен и пересмотрен не будет.   
\- Разумеется.   
Грамис Солидор все же взглянул на своего сына. Уже третий. На лице не отразилось и тени чувств, разве что внезапно показалось - он постарел. Даже не попрощавшись, Солидор вышел из комнаты.   
\- Очень тактично с его стороны не упомянуть о необходимости начинать работу с Ларсой, - было не совсем ясно, кому именно сообщил это доктор Бананса, потому что он сразу же уткнулся в пестрящие информацией мониторы. – Может, волновался, что Вэйн, как сказочные ревенанты, вернется, чтобы придушить его за эту идею. Мальчик был очень против, знаете ли...   
Сидольфус продолжал тихо бормотать себе под нос, а манипуляторы в колбе значительно ускорили свою работу. Моргнули экраны верхних мониторов, и на одном из них появилось стилизованное женское лицо.   
Аркадия не считалась полноценным искусственным интеллектом. Во многом потому, что Солидоры прилагали для этого максимум усилий.   
\- Получается, он мертв? - подал голос Берган. Ему мучительно хотелось, чтобы они тогда оба разбились. Посмертие в формалине, или чем там добрый доктор наполнял свои банки, всегда казалось ему мерзейшим делом. Габрант неопределенно хмыкнул рядом.   
\- Технически нет еще. Человеческий организм - такое загадочное творение природы, - Сидольфус прищелкнул языком. - Всегда что-то новенькое. Глядишь, подлатаем, и кто-нибудь из старших устроит нам восстание призрака из машины. Было бы крайне занимательно, хотя бы в правовом плане. Только, боюсь, Грамис не очень обрадуется.   
Изображение девушки моргнуло.   
\- Это вряд ли, - сообщил присутствующим синтезированный голос. - Скорее.   
\- Терпение, терпение. Ах, милые дамы всегда нетерпеливы... - доктор снова склонился к машине.   
\- Почему так вышло? - на этот раз заговорил Габрант. - У «Набрадии» не хватило бы денег на оборудование и людей, которые сотворили бы такое с Вэйном. По крайней мере, он успел бы засечь вторжение, пока не поздно.   
\- Ну, конечно, ты прав. Почему ты при этом не можешь проявить банальную эрудицию и сделать вывод, что Вэйна подставили, я не очень понимаю. Но ход мыслей все равно похвальный, да, - Сидольфус даже не стал оборачиваться.   
А Габрант, угрюмо нахмурившись, продолжил:   
\- Это не та программа, которую он хотел у них... забрать?   
На этот раз доктор замер, словно прислушиваясь, хотя манипуляторы не замедлили свой ход ни на мгновение.   
\- Нет, - наконец покачал он головой. - Если бы активировалась вирусная система Осколка, то одним Вэйном эффект бы не ограничился. Скорее всего, выжгло бы всю технику в квартале. К счастью, эта занимательная игрушка все же не детонирует от одного чиха. А милая Аркадия быстренько проверит: успел ли наш мальчик сделать свое дело или все это было зря...   
Сидольфус подошел к колбе и побарабанил по стеклу кончиками пальцев.   
\- Но рано расслабляться, да. Вэйн у нас не простой мальчик, разве вы так не думаете? Сложно поверить, что он просто позволил себя убить, да? Да... да...   
\- Доктор, - Габрант сделал несколько шагов вперед, стараясь скрыть волнение, - вы же сами сказали, что никакой мозговой активности нет.   
\- Ну, разве он будет первым Солидором, оставившим бренное земное ради цифр и сети? - Бананса прищелкнул языком. - Да, я вполне вижу этот способ решения проблемы, хотя он и не идеален, даже учитывая ограничение во времени. Можно сказать, что у него уже была подобная практика, пусть даже в этот раз разделение вышло более полным, чем обычно...   
\- Говорите яснее! - одернул его Берган.   
\- А? - доктор удивленно моргнул. - Я просто хотел сказать, что сознание Вэйна вполне могло подключиться к оперативной памяти суперкомпьютера «Набрадии» и, вероятно, Вэйн все еще там. Правда, это создает несколько довольно значительных проблем, но надежда, как известно, сильная движущая сила.   
\- Проблем? Что-то еще, кроме того, что мы не можем просто войти в здание и записать Вэйна на переносной жесткий диск или карманный компьютер?   
\- Никаких жестких дисков, да. Подобное проецирование практически не изучено. Вряд ли Вэйн сможет сохранить себя в неактивном состоянии, и в любом случае - у нас нет способа запустить его обратно. К тому же, мы не знаем, насколько то, что осталось в «Набрадии», осознает себя, например, человеком. Но вы вполне можете поразмыслить, как взять штурмом эту недокорпорацию и чтобы ее хозяева не отключили электронику. Учтите, Аркадия не может позволить себе иметь запрещенные законом оборудование и программное обеспечение. Так что пораскиньте мозгами и не мешайте работать.   
Доктор замахал на охранников руками.   
\- Пошли вон, нам с девочками надо хорошо все обдумать. Да, милые?   
Если Сидольфусу кто-то и ответил, мужчины, покорно покинувшие комнату, этого не услышали.   
Оставшись наедине с техникой, доктор наконец смог позволить себе до конца отдаться любимому делу. Как бы ни был дорог ему мальчишка, чье тело плавало в растворе...   
Но наука - требовательная дама, да и вздохами Вэйну не поможешь.   
За плечом доктора проявился - другое слово просто не подошло бы - силуэт. Его можно было принять за голограмму. В последнее время, следуя моде, даже самым заурядным программам давали трехмерные "лица". Если бы не одно "но" - полное отсутствие проекторов в кабинете.   
\- Это все же оказалось слишком опасно, - сообщил силуэт резонирующим голосом, словно отсутствующая звуковая карта несуществующего проектора барахлила. - Вы по-прежнему считаете, что результат того стоил?   
\- Тебя беспокоит, что мы опирались на твою информацию, милая? Чувство вины вам не чуждо?   
\- Сложный вопрос, - по существу пробежала рябь. - Но я не могу предсказать исход. Это может стать невосполнимой потерей.   
Сидольфус только щелкнул языком. Его собеседница обладала даром предвидения. С одной стороны, это было хорошим подспорьем, как в бизнесе, так и при экспериментах, а с другой - даже если не обращать внимание на погрешность в предсказаниях - каждый раз, когда она не видела результата действий, ее охватывала паника.   
Ничего удивительного, что ее привлекала решительность Вэйна. Жаль только, это не мешало высказывать сомнения по любому поводу.   
\- Давайте решать проблемы по мере поступления. Люди цепляются за жизнь так, что ты не поверишь, Венат.   
Последние хирургические боты спрятались в стальные части колбы, напоследок подключив провода в разъемы на затылке Солидора. Их работа была сделана, поврежденная электроника заменена на новую, теперь пришла очередь для более тонких операций. И Аркадия принялась за свою часть еще до того, как Сидольфус дал команду.   
Сам доктор только нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по приборной доске.   
Сколько времени нужно искусственному интеллекту, подключенному к лучшим процессорам, которые можно собрать за деньги, чтобы проверить человеческий мозг? Как просчитать процесс, который доктор не смог бы и описать? Ему лишь казалось, что в единении органики и синтетики есть нечто заботливое, нежное и совершенно необъяснимое. Как никто не мог бы точно сказать, почему девять из десяти искусственных интеллектов обзаводятся женскими личностями.   
\- Судя по моим данным, потеряно около пятидесяти процентов памяти, которая может быть восстановлена из резервных копий, - синтетический голос Аркадии звучал гораздо мелодичнее, чем фальшь Венат. - Отклик в пределах нормы, контакт происходит без помех, скорость связи возросла в пределах ожидаемого. Рекомендую отложить восстановление утраченных данных до возвращения личности. Объект "Осколок" найден, имеется свидетельство уничтожения копии объекта в системе «Набрадия». Приступаю к копированию.   
\- Будь предельно осторожна, милая. И, думаю, Грамис не очень обидится, если ты закодируешь эту игрушку и не отправишь ему отчет. Чем меньше следов, тем надежнее, - Сидольфус снова щелкнул языком и уже строже поинтересовался: - Ожидаемое время до окончания процесса?   
\- От пяти до шести с половиной часов. Вам лучше отдохнуть, доктор. Доброй ночи.   
Доктор Бананса потянулся, звонко хрустнув позвонками, и согласно кивнул.   
\- Утро вечера мудренее, и остальное в том же духе. Но все равно - по мере готовности отправь мне полный отчет. Я уже старый человек, может, бессонница приключится или еще что...   
\- Да, доктор.   
Сидольфус ушел, не забыв отправить на свой домашний терминал копию операции. Венат, растворяясь в воздухе, выплыла за ним.   
Кабинет погрузился в полумрак и мерное гудение систем охлаждения, как это бывает во всех помещениях, где никогда не выключают всю технику разом. Постороннему наблюдателю показалось бы, что ничего не происходит часами, но редкий посторонний наблюдатель способен со стороны заметить работу компьютеров.   
И только на рассвете, словно в доказательство - ночью что-то произошло - мужчина в колбе шевельнул пальцами.


	6. Chapter 6

### Шаг четвертый 

Восслер был самой дорогой живой игрушкой, расписание которой составлено на четыре месяца вперед. Его изображение являлось и рассыпалось на экране небоскреба «Дайске» каждые двадцать минут. Ни имени, ни – что за вульгарная мысль – цены. Только поворот головы да знаменитые татуировки на ключицах. Каждые двадцать минут, а вы знаете, сколько стоит реклама в японском квартал!   
Габрант не спрашивал у Бергана, чей пропуск сканирует система защиты «Дайске» - но заметил, что его обладатель во всем предпочитал класс «люкс». Это значит, никаких личных контактов с обслуживающим персоналом, только персональное общение с Восслером. Брешь в защите, считал Габрант, но сейчас чужие капризы были только на руку.   
Он приготовился увидеть того, с кем был знаком по досье: красное кимоно скользит по обнаженным плечам… а еще Восслер попросит выбрать ошейник – это целый ритуал…   
Уникальность Восслера была не в красоте, хотя его внешность довели до совершенства, и уж, конечно, не в татуировках из гало-нитей под кожей, чей цвет и рисунок менялся в зависимости от прихотей клиента. Загадка была в том, что реклама на «Дайске» не лгала: клиенту не нужно рассказывать о своих потаенных желаниях - Восслер уже знает. О самом постыдном, о самом сокровенном и вожделенном.   
Конечно, рассуждал Берган, когда они с Габрантом только начали искать не слишком засветившиеся хак-кланы, Восслер «считывает». Если у клиента, какого-нибудь очередного финансиста, в голове - стандартный интеллект-набор от «Набрадии», то «отмычка» в мозгу Восслера изготовлена в «Аркадисе». И усовершенствована, с нажимом добавил Берган. Подразумевалось: незаконно.   
Самое любопытное в том - и у Бергана азартно блестели глаза, когда он рассказывал - Восслер считывает и тех, кто не доверяет никаким имплантам, полагаясь только на то, что выдала при рождении матушка-природа.   
Но Габрант не верил, что такое возможно. 

* * *   
Восслер был не один – в ошейнике и на цепи, руки скованы за спиной. Молодой человек, жадно прижимавший голову Восслера к своему паху, сначала кончил ему в рот и только потом отвлекся. Он встал, оправился.   
Габранту не понравился встроенный голографический прицел его левого глаза. Вызывающе. Мало кто любит демонстрировать проведенные изменения.   
\- Вас здесь быть не должно, - спокойно сообщил наглец вошедшим. – Я знаю, что Гис, чьим временем и карточкой вы воспользовались, отменил встречу.   
\- Так ты из тех, кто ворует чужих шлюх? – Берган не тронулся с места, и Габрант тоже.   
\- Я техник, - скромно откликнулся незнакомец, что никак не гармонировало с плутовской усмешкой. – Настраиваю тонкие проводники вашей куклы.   
Берган понимающе кивнул. Похоже, им невероятно повезло - если перед ними действительно тот, кто хакнул программу «Аркадиса», встроенную в эту дорогую шлюху, Восслера.   
\- Нам как раз очень, очень нужен грамотный мозголом…   
\- Может, мы и договоримся, - прицел сфокусировался на Бергане, потом на Габранте. – Зовите меня Бальфир. Но для начала мне и вправду нужно настроить нашу куклу.   
Восслер по-прежнему покорно стоял на коленях – не смея встать без разрешения. На глазах плотная повязка. Татуировка на его коже проступала сейчас серебристо-белыми линиями.   
\- Хорошо, что вас двое, - продолжил Бальфир, - одному мне сложно дотрахать его до нужного состояния, чтобы проверить резонанс ключей.   
Берган и Габрант переглянулись.   
\- За работу, парни, - подбодрил техник. – Каждая минута простоя в этом борделе обходится в десять тысяч кредиток.   
Восслер на коленях подполз ближе. Даже с завязанными глазами он легко ориентировался в желаниях своих клиентов. Он потерся лицом о бедро Бергана, тот зарычал от предвкушения.   
\- Пустим его по кругу, - спокойно сказал Бальфир. - Восслер это обожает.


	7. Chapter 7

### Шаг пятый

Габрант ждал, что с Берганом придет Сидольфус Бананса. Или один из ассистентов доктора.   
Телохранитель, вообще, не очень понимал, почему необходимо встречаться в стрип-клубе вместо того, чтобы спокойно все обсудить на территории головного здания корпорации, где из жучков точно будут только "глаза" Аркадии.   
Бальфир на место встречи явиться отказался, сославшись на необходимость подготовиться к операции с участием дилетантов, а значит, Габранту пришлось в одиночестве сидеть в кабинке, лишь условно отгороженной от основного зала.   
На низком столике - четыре плетеных коврика, на них пиалы для соуса и подставки для палочек, а еще есть ваза из тонкого стекла, в которой стоит одинокий цветок без листьев.   
В цветах Габрант не разбирался, делать заказ следовало у стойки, а до игры света в воде и на тонком фарфоре ему не было дела. Оставалось только сидеть - спина прямая, взгляд ни на чем не сосредоточен и в то же время фиксирует любое движение окружающих - и думать о предстоящей операции. Ему всегда было проще размышлять только о настоящем или о ближайшем будущем. Прошлое вызывало лишь тоску, а будущее... не зря оппоненты любят повторять, что за зарплату каждый служащий лишается права на любое, кроме избранного корпорацией, будущего. И Габранта это вполне устраивало. Не ему одному руки Солидоров казались надежными и заботливыми.   
Вот если бы еще не существовало обычного человеческого фактора.   
Габрант с трудом сохранил бесстрастное выражение лица. Воспоминание о недавней неудаче и ее последствиях ударило под дых так же внезапно и подло, как запрещенный удар в спарринге. Да, он не знал, в чем была его ошибка и как не допустить подобного в будущем, но легче от этого не становилось. Мозговой активности не наблюдается. И тело в мутной жиже, переставшее быть личностью, но по нелепой случайности не умершее. Несколько недель, может, месяц, и Грамис Солидор устранит это несоответствие, Габранта и Бергана ждет новое назначение, а Аркадию - новый наследник.   
Габрант позволил себе моргнуть.   
«Надо будет, если все сложится, сказать спасибо Банансе за возможность другого будущего, - решил он. - Пусть даже за такую зыбкую возможность».   
В дверях появилась знакомая туша Бергана. Габрант заметил ее краем глаза и даже не удосужился обернуться. На коллегу он любовался каждый день, а разглядеть, кто именно шел за его широкой спиной, невозможно. Все равно они, заглянув к стойке, подойдут сами.   
Габрант даже знал, сколько времени им понадобится, как они будут идти, кто окажется у столика первым. Он поднял глаза именно в ту секунду, когда незнакомец оказался возле столика и решал, куда же присесть.   
Не первый раз в жизни, Ноа Габранту показалось, что почва уходит из под ног, а мир встает на голову и приветливо машет ложноножками, поэтому сдержаться все же удалось. Но есть такие потрясения, от которых нельзя отмахнуться, поэтому он, широко раскрыв глаза и не моргая, смотрел, как Вэйн Солидор садится на выбранную подушку.   
Что-то было не так.   
Берган, напряженный и сосредоточенный, сел рядом с Вэйном, так и не снявшим очки. Вэйн двигался странно. Словно марионетка в руках не очень умелого кукловода - пришло неуместное сравнение. А еще - это никак не мог быть Вэйн Солидор. Сожженные импланты, никакой мозговой активности. От такого не отходят за ночь с небольшим.   
Не в силах выдавить из себя и слова, Габрант пытался понять кто перед ним. В самом деле кукла? Но изготовить куклу и управляющую программу - даже если допустить, что в городе есть нелегальный завод по их производству, принадлежащий Солидорам - за ночь невозможно чисто технически. Даже если отбросить всякие мелочи, на вроде той, что механические куклы запрещены к выпуску на территории Земли. Может быть, человек - двойник, сходство которого довели до совершенства хирурги? Так же маловероятно. Тем более что главы корпораций отыскивали похожих на них людей обычно для того, чтобы убедить их сделать все возможное для уничтожения данного сходства. Всеми доступными способами. Да и чем двойник мог помочь, чтобы тратить деньги и ресурсы на столь быструю и тщательную хирургическую операцию с сокращенным до минимума сроком реабилитации?   
Тем временем незнакомец с лицом Солидора вынул цветок из вазы. Заполненный водой сосуд, покачнувшись, упал, и по алой скатерти расползлось темное пятно, слишком похожее цветом на кровь. Но мужчину больше интересовал цветок.   
\- Amarýllis belladónna, - ровным, лишенным эмоций голосом проговорил он, поднося цветок к лицу, то ли вдыхая аромат, то ли собираясь откусить кусочек. Знакомые Габранту пальцы мяли стебель со странным безразличием.   
\- В-вэйн? - голос возвращался с трудом. Берган рядом как-то странно дернулся.   
Мужчина - что-то в подсознании назойливо мешало думать о нем, как о Солидоре - уронил раздавленный цветок на скатерть, механическим движением взялся пальцами за дужки темных очков с двух сторон и опустил их. Не снял, а именно опустил. Так, чтобы телохранитель мог вдоволь налюбоваться на белый статичный шум, пляшущий хаотичной пургой вместо знакомых темных глаз. До этого Габрант видел подобное лишь однажды. Но тогда несчастный ломщик, не сумевший правильно откалибровать связь между линзами и усиливающими имплантами, валялся по полу, пытаясь выковырять линзы вместе с глазами, чтобы хоть как-то унять боль.   
Сидевшее напротив существо спокойно вернуло очки в прежнее положение.   
\- Это Аркадия, - буркнул Берган. - Или типа того. Решение наших проблем с логистикой.   
Он старался не смотреть на то, как "решение их проблем с логистикой" пытается поднять со стола лепесток цветка.   
\- Оптимальное решение, - поправили Бергана голосом Вэйна Солидора. Но теперь Габрант мог бы поклясться, что улавливает в словах странные интонации, присущие искусственному интеллекту корпорации. - Альтернативы возможны, но не рекомендованы. Период адаптации скоро будет закончен. Синхронизация успешна на семьдесят три целых и четыре десятых процента.   
Словно из ниоткуда появился официант. Растерзанный цветок и лужа на скатерти были устранены, перед мужчинами появилась заказанная еда.   
В полной тишине Габрант ковырял салат палочками. Берган с неестественно прямой спиной смотрел перед собой.   
На третий раз удачно подцепив палочками суси и словно решая, что теперь с этим делать, искусственный интеллект добавил:   
\- Во избежание критических ошибок в поведении рекомендую называть меня Аркадия.


	8. Chapter 8

### Шаг шестой 

По дороге в апартаменты ломщика Аркадия изучила обшивку и стекло в мобиле, провела пальцами по затылку Бергана. Тот, к своей чести, даже не дернулся, а вот Габрант не удержался.   
\- Что вы делаете? - сквозь зубы поинтересовался он. - Ведете себя так, как будто Вэйн умалишенный.   
\- Визуальные аналогии с синдромом аутизма? - ИИ замерла. То ли синхронизации не хватало, то ли человеческий мозг, пусть даже напичканный имплантами, не слишком подходил для ее мыслительного процесса, но, обдумывая ответы, Аркадия замыкалась в себе, и из немного странного человека Вэйн превращался в неподвижную куклу.   
Секунда. Две.   
\- Это необходимость. Я не приспособлена к работе в трехмерном пространстве. Слишком много неревелентной информации, возможна сенсорная перегрузка, если не будет проведена хотя бы базовая адаптация.   
Аркадия погладила Габранта по щеке и улыбнулась, не обращая внимание на то, как телохранитель напрягся. Она или не заметила, как тот реагирует на нехарактерное для Вэйна поведение, или просто не сочла это важным.   
\- По человеку, которого вы нашли, есть данные?   
\- Если бы были, - Габрант делал все возможное, чтобы не вжаться в дверь и быть как можно дальше от Аркадии. - Если бы были данные, он не был бы ломщиком нужного нам уровня. Но кличка «Бальфир» довольно хорошо известна в сети.   
\- На этом носителе подключение к сети невозможно. База данных не полная. Впрочем, у нас есть подходящий способ проверки его способностей.   
Аркадия усадила свой носитель прямо, руки ладонями вниз на коленях. По крайней мере, очки скрывали пустой взгляд в никуда, но Габранту все равно пришлось бороться с желанием устроить ее в более естественной позе.   
\- Проверка? - вместо этого переспросил он. - Если он не поймет, что вы не человек, нам придется искать кого-то еще?   
ИИ кивнула.   
Габрант уставился на многоэтажки за окном. У него было целых пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы придумать, где искать замену Бальфиру, если тот не уложится в отведенное для теста время.   
* * *   
Дверь открыла девушка и, увидев ее, Берган и Габрант напряглись одновременно. Нечасто за дверью тебя ждет кто-то из «чистых».   
Несмотря на то, что импланты разных мастей и размеров становились все более привычной частью жизни, по-прежнему встречались люди, не желающие быть, по их собственным словам, промежуточной ступенью от человека к роботу. Среди них и ученые, и люди, состоятельные настолько, что единственная альтернатива имплантам - генная инженерия – тоже в накладе не оставалась. Хотя у генных модификаций и имелся ряд недостатков - вроде полного отсутствия обратимости или необходимости начинать работу еще до рождения ребенка, не говоря уже о периодически появляющихся в сети «репортажах» об очередном неудачном результате работы «Чистых от техники» - но по сути своей они не уступали имплантам. Это мог бы подтвердить любой наемник, которому случалось драться с «чистым» бойцом. Разумным, жестоким, ловким хищником.   
Впрочем, девушку в первую очередь выдавали нечеловеческие ушки и другие не столь явные изменения - еще один побочный эффект генной инженерии. С тем же успехом она могла быть экзотическим эскортом или живой рекламой всего движения «чистых». Но в паре с ломщиком телохранители видели только одно - профессионального бойца.   
Пока что не выказывающего агрессию, но опасного.   
Бальфир подпирал косяк двери в просторную комнату, заставленную коробками с какой-то техникой. Он явно наслаждался эффектом, которая произвела его подруга.   
\- Знакомьтесь. Фран, это наши наниматели на этот вечер.   
«Чистая» кивнула. Почти так же безразлично Аркадия качнула головой Вэйна.   
И мир рассыпался на слайды. Один за другим, без переходов.   
В том, что Солидор оказался в центре комнаты, виновата была ИИ. На виду, без защиты, в незнакомом помещении. И виноваты телохранители, которые почему-то решили, что вести себя она будет как Вэйн.   
Берган и чистая сплелись в тугой комок. Он слишком резко дернулся, она слишком остро среагировала.   
Ломщик явно что-то заметил, почти неуловимо ожили его импланты, опасно сверкнул оптический прицел.   
Габрант сомневался всего мгновение. Им нужен был этот парень, живым, потому что найти другого ломщика его уровня в кратчайшие сроки почти нереально. Но что будет, если он сейчас сломает - грубо, повредив всю ту тонкую технику, которая стоит между Вэйном и смертью - Аркадию?   
Программа среагировала чуть быстрее.   
Солидор наклонил голову, неестественно улыбнулся.   
\- Ффамран, - произнесла Аркадия чужим голосом. - Вот ты где, негодный мальчишка.   
Все замерли. И время снова перешло на обычный шаг.


	9. Chapter 9

### Шаг седьмой

Пожалуй, единственным недостатком мобиля Бальфира была теснота. Впятером - двое спереди, трое сзади - они уместились, но пришлось забыть о такой роскоши как личное пространство, чем особенно наслаждался Габрант, зажатый между занимающим чужое тело искусственным интеллектом и ломщиком. Тот не переставал ерзать и периодически тыкал в Солидора пальцем, комментируя отсутствие выражения на лице и то, как пружинит палец, не касаясь дорогого пиджака.   
\- Значит, псионику ты использовать не можешь. А барьер?   
\- Это подсознательная реакция организма на латентную угрозу, - бесцветно отозвалась Аркадия. - Принципы и механизмы я отслеживаю, но из-за несовпадения первичной кодировки сигналов происходят сбои при попытке успешно произвести действие.   
\- Занимательно, - отозвался ломщик и снова ткнул Солидора пальцем.   
Габрант подавил желание сломать ему руку - ловкие пальцы еще пригодятся - и стиснул зубы. По крайней мере, мобиль летел и впрямь быстро, а судя по отсутствию интереса со стороны транспортной патрульной службы, щиты делали его невидимым.   
Оставалось надеяться, что остальные трюки сработают не хуже, тем более, что компании предстояло разделиться. Судя по угрюмо молчавшему на переднем сидении Бергану, тот тоже был не в восторге от этой перспективы. Но, к сожалению, драки с чистой не пережили не только пиджак с рубашкой, но и часть снаряжения, поэтому ему и ушастой девушке досталась роль отвлекающего отряда.   
И единственного пути отступления.   
\- Я давно хотел спросить, милая, - Бальфир прижался к телохранителю, стараясь заглянуть в лицо Солидора, - а что же Сидольфус планирует делать с такой очаровательно автономной тобой, когда все закончится?   
\- Эта копия будет уничтожена, поскольку при конфликте личностей приоритет будет у оригинальной. К тому же, недостаточно места для хранения нескольких версий на одном носителе, - ИИ наконец соизволила повернуть голову. - Приоритетным будет восстановление поврежденной памяти, а не создание резервных копий неактуального опыта. Доктор уже подготавливает все необходимое к его возвращению.   
\- Очаровательная самоотверженность, - хмыкнул Бальфир и уже открыл рот, чтобы добавить что-то еще, но его перебила Фран.   
\- Подлетаем, - сообщила им чистая. - Все готовы?   
Мобиль, все так же невидимый для камер и сенсоров, завис напротив одного из окон здания, и Бальфир выскользнул наружу с ловкостью, которая достигается только практикой. Окно распахнулось как по волшебству, а на деле повинуясь приказам ломщика. Габрант прыгнул за ним.   
Может, не так изящно, зато уверенно зная, что от него требуется - убрать свидетелей их прибытия до того, как они поднимут тревогу или помешают Бальфиру.   
Это было несложно. В подобных офисах редко встретишь способную хоть на что-то охрану, и Габрант управился меньше, чем за минуту. Ломщик увлеченно ковырялся в начинке стены, с которой уже снял панель. Осталось помочь Аркадии выбраться из мобиля.   
Вот только ИИ помощь, похоже, не требовалась. В движениях Солидора не было ни ловкости хакера, ни точности телохранителя, скорее некая неестественная ломкость. Движения не перетекали одно в другое, а следовали друг за другом. Габрант мог поклясться, что несколько раз чужое тело изогнулось под неестественным углом. Впрочем, оказавшись в комнате, ИИ только плечом дернула.   
\- Ткани серьезно не повреждены, - припечатала взглядом Аркадия. - Человеческое тело обладает рядом не задокументированных возможностей, которые блокируют естественные...   
\- У нас час, - прервал их ломщик. - Десять минут, чтобы добраться до ближайшей подходящей точки входа, где мы будем надеяться, что импланты Вэйна имеют универсальный вход-выход. Тридцать пять на поиски нужной информации во внутренней сети и еще пятнадцать добежать до того места, где нас подберет моя машинка. Дольше черви не смогут сопротивляться системе безопасности... по крайней мере, не разрушая местные базы данных. Понеслись.   
И они понеслись.   
Расчет на то, что большая часть охраны отвлечется на взрывы, стрельбу и заметные сбои на другой стороне здания, полностью оправдался, и им встретились лишь несколько неудачливых служащих. Бальфир вскрыл нужный терминал так, словно всю жизнь этим и занимался, а несовпадение разъемов компенсировала псионика. Секунда, и снег в глазах Вэйна заменили два кольца.   
\- О, милая леди оставила нам индикатор загрузки, - ломщик уселся на пол, изучая что-то в своем наладоннике, провод которого тоже был воткнут в терминал. - Теперь мы надеемся и ждем. Еще двадцать девять минут и пятнадцать секунд.   
Габрант кивнул. Ему казалось, что ничего не происходит и это длится бесконечно долго.


	10. Chapter 10

### Шаг восьмой 

Потом все завертелось с ужасающей скоростью, и Ноа разрешил себе не думать. Сам он называл это переходом в боевой режим. Все равно рассуждения мешали дать инстинктам – волю, а вшитой в тело электронике работать.   
Размышлять можно потом, когда вокруг будет хотя бы иллюзия безопасности.   
Противники имплантов называли подобное состояние и привязанность к нему деградацией, сами пользователи боевых и спортивных имплантов - озверением. Зато это повышало эффективность в экстремальных условиях, а значит, даже с бесчувственным телом на руках Габрант ни разу не оступится, не собьется с темпа, не потеряет след шустрого и юркого взломщика и даже нейтрализует попавшуюся на пути охрану.   
Охраны, было не сказать, что много - похоже, отвлекающие маневры Бергана и "чистой" сработали.   
Даже в разбитое окно Габрант прыгнул за Бальфиром, не раздумывая. Наверняка, задумайся он о том, как "чистая" без всякой электроники в голове сумела просчитать траекторию полета, при которой они приземлились в мобиль, почти не ощутив удара, то прыгнуть духа бы не хватило.   
А так, Берган – теперь он сидел на заднем сиденье, занимая все пространство, где раньше умещались Вэйн и ломщик - помог устроить их хозяина, чтобы его не мотало по всему салону.   
Бальфир подключил второй руль.   
Мобиль провисел в воздухе без движения всего секунду, не больше, но и этой секунды хватило, чтобы заметить, сколько вылетело перехватчиков из «Набрадии» и окрестных зданий.   
\- Нас, похоже, трепетно ждали, - фыркнул Бальфир, щелкая переключателями. Мобиль рывком сорвался с места, почти сразу уходя в крутой вираж.   
\- Нас отсекают от «Аркадиса», - отозвалась Фран. - На сканерах есть объекты, слишком схожие с системами ПВО. Рисковать не рекомендую.   
Габрант хотел было сказать, что пытаться сбить их в мегаполисе – значит, подвергать риску гражданских, но именно в этот момент по ним открыли огонь. Берган выругался сквозь зубы, стараясь закрыть собой Вэйна.   
Габранту захотелось выругаться вслед за коллегой. Похоже, кто-то не поленился сделать из «Набрадии» славную ловушку.   
\- Почему ты не включишь невидимость?   
\- Вычислят, - отозвался ломщик, - их слишком много, а мы только потеряем в скорости. Так что заткнитесь и держитесь.   
Мобиль мастерски петлял между высотками, но продолжаться бесконечно это не могло, что было очевиднее с каждой секундой. Габрант видел два выхода. Первый - подняться вверх, где можно выиграть в скорости и уберечь город, но при этом стать хорошей мишенью. Второй - спуститься вниз, где у преследователей почти нет шанса поймать их на мушку, но где велика вероятность попасть под рушащееся от неудачного выстрела здание и украсить новостные ленты сообщением о массовых смертях.   
\- Попробуем оторваться в Серой Зоне, - бросил через плечо Бальфир. - Пролетим над базами местных параноиков и, если повезет, они собьют наш хвост.   
Ломщику никто не ответил. Всегда есть вероятность, что им не повезет, но впустую сотрясать воздух не хотелось.   
* * *   
Серая Зона - граница между мегаполисом и заповедной зоной, принадлежащей государству - была довольно неуютным местом. Ближе к цивилизации еще можно увидеть жилые дома, где совсем нет удобств, зато свободного пространства больше, чем в самых дешевых квартирах мегаполиса. Еще дальше развалины, где ютились, на первый взгляд, безобидные личности – сумасшедшие или просто неудачники, не нашедшие себе места в джунглях из стекла и бетона. На пустырях собирались отморозки, нарушившие законы как общества, так и преступного мира. Говорили, в зоне можно наткнуться на бункеры, битком набитые вооруженными людьми. А ближе к лесу обитали браконьеры и просто любители природы, которую теперь так тщательно оберегали от людей.   
Нельзя сказать, что им не повезло. Или что Бальфир был плохим пилотом.   
Пожалуй, наоборот, не будь мобиль таким усовершенствованным и будь ломщик менее умелым пилотом, их сбили бы раньше. И, наверняка, они бы разбились, если бы мобиль рухнул подбитой птицей после прямого попадания еще до того, как оказался над Серой Зоной.   
И до того, как Габрант вполголоса объяснил Бергану, что они не знают, получилось ли у Аркадии найти сознание Вэйна и тот просто «перезагружается». Или ничего не вышло, и на руках у них просто тело.   
И все же мобиль подбили. Их загоняли слишком слаженно, и охотников было слишком много. Напоследок Бальфир, немного оторвавшись от преследователей, все равно умудрился посадить мобиль на каком-то пустыре. Времени ему как раз хватило на то, чтобы вылезти, оглядеться и сообщить:   
\- А дальше мы бежим, и нас расстреливают по одному. Видимо, кроме самых везучих. Было приятно познакомиться.   
Ломщик как-то не очень весело скривился. Кого-то винить было глупо, остаться у мобиля и сдаться - тоже. "Чистая", вообще, выглядела довольно безразличной. Но у нее и убежать было больше шансов, чем у других.   
Габрант кивнул. Говорить не хотелось, враги приближались, и оставалось только умереть с достоинством.   
\- М-м-м, отключи все импланты, - кто-то попросил со стороны Бергана. Тот все еще держал на руках Вэйна. А Вэйн открыл глаза и смотрел на пустырь и приближающиеся перехватчики с некоторым удивлением. Словно только что проснулся.   
Впрочем, это не помешало ему повторить:   
\- Отключи все импланты и свою технику.   
Бальфир пожал плечами. Интересный вариант развития событий и все лучше, чем забег под залпы чужих орудий. Тем более, что ни Берган, ни Габрант не сопротивлялись приказу. И ломщик, едва коснувшись их, отправил несколько коротких команд. Свои многочисленные устройства он и то дольше отключал.   
Габранту показалось, что он ослеп и оглох. Стало сложнее двигаться, а Берган и вовсе сполз на землю - у него почти отнялись руки и ноги. Оба телохранителя без имплантов - фактически инвалиды, да и ломщику явно было, как минимум, непривычно. Чистая презрительно морщила вздернутый носик.   
А Вэйн, часто моргая, задрал голову. Это не очень походило на то, как он обычно использовал псионику. Но Солидор все равно не смог бы так быстро сломать столько целей.   
Они ничего не почувствовали. Не было ни яркой вспышки, ни ударной волны. Вэйн только дернулся всем телом, и уже готовые открыть огонь машины начали падать. Одна за другой, пока пустырь не оказался усеян горящими обломками. Где-то вдалеке заискрило и взорвалось сооружение, похожее на радиостанцию.   
Вэйн со стоном опустился на колени.   
\- Откат - пять минут, - сообщил он, даже не заметив, что носом идет кровь.   
Фран кивнула, доставая оружие, и ушла проверять, есть ли поблизости выжившие пилоты. Бальфир уселся прямо на землю и протянул платок.   
\- Неплохой фокус, - одобрил он. - Кто научил?   
* * *   
С пустыря они ушли не слишком далеко - только чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания да не дышать пылью.   
Почти вплотную к сетке, отделяющей Зеленую и Серую Зоны, Ноа чувствовал давно забытый запах влажной листвы и дикой жизни. А еще ждал, что в любой момент о сетку ударится какой-нибудь огромный хищник, хоть и понимал, что это маловероятно. Хищники приходили на границу так же редко, как и дети глав мегакорпораций. Или даже еще реже.   
Бальфир рисовал на земле каким-то обломком схематичную карту мегаполиса. Попутно ставя крестики и бормоча себе под нос.   
\- Милая, а где у нас север?   
Фран невозмутимо ткнула пальцем в искомом направлении, и ломщик добавил в схему еще пару рисунков.   
\- Значит, - подвел он итог своему творчеству, - мы с одной стороны гриба, надо нам на другую. В элитные, хорошо охраняемые районы.   
\- За десять дней, - уточнил Вэйн, не оборачиваясь.   
Солидор почти не принимал участия в разговоре. Как и предупреждала Аркадия - он ничего не помнил, не совсем понимал, где находится и почему. Ломщик предложил радоваться тому, что Вэйн помнит как ходить и дышать. И не тратить время на проверку, где именно в чужой памяти находятся многочисленные пробелы.   
\- Десять? - переспросил Берган. - Но тогда Грамис говорил, что не объявит о смерти Вэйна раньше чем через три недели, а еще и одной не прошло!   
\- Глупо надеяться, что он будет сидеть с секундомером под большими часами и ждать полуночи нужного дня, - хмыкнул в ответ Бальфир. - К тому же лишняя неделя мало что нам дает. Денег почти нет, документов совсем нет... Вы же вроде как в отпуске, Вэйн болеет под крышей корпорации, а мы с милой Фран - просто уголовники.   
Габрант оторвал взгляд от Солидора, перебирающего пальцами песок, и сердито зыркнул на ломщика.   
\- Разве поддельные документы и незаконные проникновения не твоя специальность? - поинтересовался он. Телохранителя злило уже одно то, что они и в самом деле не могли вызвать из «Аркадиса» подкрепление, по крайней мере, не засветившись, или в таком количестве, чтобы можно было отбиться от пары десятков истребителей. Для этого нужны коды, которые знал только Вэйн.   
\- На все нужно время, подготовка и, самое важное, инструменты, - ломщик усмехнулся и развел руками. - На покупку, которых нужны связи и много денег. У меня, конечно, есть свои контакты с продавцами, но в Серой Зоне не работают в кредит. Ни для кого. Конечно, если бы уважаемый Вэйн Солидор помнил коды доступа к, допустим, какому-нибудь счету или еще лучше к защищенным каналам связи, то было бы славно, но... даже если он вспомнит какой-нибудь набор символов, перебирать к чему он такой, можно до следующего века. А потом окажется, что это пароль от папки с порно, которую он прятал в двенадцать лет.   
Рассмеялся только Вэйн, и ломщик вздохнул.   
\- В любом случае, предлагаю для начала передислоцироваться ближе к людям. У меня тут относительно недалеко живет знакомый... Честно говоря, умирать что-то совсем не хочется, да и дикарем в Зеленую Зону тоже. Будем танцевать под ту музыку, которая заиграет.   
Бальфир ткнул импровизированной указкой в точку на своем рисунке. Путь предстоял неблизкий.


	11. Chapter 11

### Шаг девятый 

Жизнь в Серой Зоне, конечно, не была похожа на жизнь мегаполиса. Нетрудно представить, что ты попал в другой мир и другое время. Только дикая зелень на горизонте и высокие стены города напоминают - нет, не другой мир. Просто в торте вам достался не лучший из слоев.   
Обитатели Серой Зоны это понимали, но умирать с горя не торопились.   
А Бальфир на удивление вписывался в окружающий пейзаж. Собранные чуть ли не из мусора дома. Настороженные, спешащие совсем не так, как в мегаполисе, люди. И шикарно одетый ломщик, который уверенно вел остальных. Вот только у его спутников, за исключением неразговорчивой "чистой", не хватало деталей, чтобы разгадать эту шараду. Телохранители лишь настороженно оглядывались, гадая, откуда могут напасть на Солидора, с любопытством изучающего окружающий мир.   
\- Удивительно, что тебя это совсем не беспокоит, - заметил Бальфир. - Я имею ввиду даже не то, что Серая Зона не лучшее место для богатеньких воротил. Скорее всего, ты этого и не помнишь. Но разве пробелы в памяти не вызывают тревогу и беспокойство?   
\- Я их не чувствую, - Вэйн рассеяно взглянул на ломщика. - Провалы. Человеческое сознание устроено таким образом, что заполняет и достраивает логические лакуны.   
\- То есть, ты даже не понимаешь, что не произносишь слова, которые не помнишь? Или понимаешь? Было бы забавно, если бы ты каждый раз цокал языком и говорил что-нибудь вроде "Ошибка, понятие не найдено".   
\- Это была шутка? - уточнил Солидор рассеяно, словно не замечая, что у Бергана сжались кулаки. Вэйна заинтересовал ломаный шпиль, который возвышался впереди. - Не очень любезная.   
Бальфир только рассмеялся, но на этот раз его подруга оказалась на стороне Солидора и отвесила приятелю подзатыльник.   
\- Мы почти пришли, - ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, заметила она.   
Пришли они к церкви, единственной величественной деталью которой был тот самый шпиль. По небольшому скособоченному домику даже не ясно, что за секта из тех, что не прижились в мегаполисе, нашла тут убежище. На окнах - решетки вместо витражей, на тяжелой двери - простой без украшений крест.   
В Серой Зоне это могло значить все что угодно.   
\- Проходим, садимся и проявим терпение. Наш святой отец не заставит себя долго ждать, - Бальфир по-хозяйски распахнул дверь и широким жестом показал на скамейки у небольшого алтаря.   
Внутри помещение выглядело таким же небольшим, как казалось снаружи, и скучать на скамейках не пришлось - священник в чистой, но потрепанной темной рясе, с таким же простым крестом, что украшал дверь, вышел навстречу из глубины комнаты.   
Его можно было бы описать всего по трем приметам - крест, ряса и шрам. Шрам рассек левую бровь так низко, словно удар некогда чудом не задел глаз. Но само лицо - правильные черты, серые глаза, небольшая борода - удалось рассмотреть не сразу. И все равно - не заметить, как священник был похож на Габранта, невозможно.   
Воздух между братьями словно зазвенел.   
Ноа дернулся и непременно выхватил бы меч, не будь у локтя Вэйн. Берган рядом неодобрительно нахмурился.   
\- Убежища, убежища! - ломщик замахал руками, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. - Нам нужно место, где можно было бы укрыться на пару дней, Баш. Ты же нам не откажешь?   
\- И ты привел в обитель тех, кто поклоняется механическим идолам, Бальфир, - строго напомнил священник, стараясь не смотреть больше ни на кого другого.   
\- Да, признаю, но взгляни на несчастное дитя, которое уже наказано за это, - Бальфир махнул рукой в сторону Вэйна. - К тому же, у нас нет выбора. И денег тоже нет. Мы, конечно, можем, если ты нам откажешь, сдать твоего симпатичного братца в какой-нибудь бордель... Ты же понимаешь, что больного на голову Вэйна не отдадут его собачки, попросить Фран нам не позволит этикет, а я просто обязан буду проследить за тем, чтобы нас не обманули. Но парень-то уже не первой свежести, его заработков нам вряд ли хватит на что-то большее, чем просто влачить жалкое существование на ступеньках твоего домика. Мы же этого не хотим, правда? Нам не понадобится много времени или внимания. Небольшая комнатка для Вэйна и пару словарей, чтобы занять его на всю ночь, его собачки поспят на коврике под дверью, а я пока что полностью удовлетворю... твое любопытство.   
Священник вздохнул.   
\- Ты убеждаешь меня или тебе просто нравится слушать свой голос, Бальфир?   
Ломщик развел руками, не переставая усмехаться.   
\- Ну, если кому-то еще есть что сказать...   
В воздухе повисла неловкая пауза. Берган и Фран смотрели на братьев. Первый - на священника, а девушка - на Габранта. Пока Вэйн, заправив за ухо прядь волос, не сказал:   
\- Пожалуйста, помогите нам.   
\- Моя вера велит помогать всем просящим, - Баш склонил голову с той торжественностью, которая встречалась только среди искренне верующих священников. - Кем бы они ни были. Если вам нужно убежище, то здесь вы его обретете.   
Ломщик довольно хлопнул в ладоши. Выяснение отношений, похоже, откладывалось.


	12. Chapter 12

### Два шага в сторону 

Комната, в самом деле, маленькая. Мебели мало, а та, что есть - не подберешь другого слова - ветхая.   
На кровати поместятся двое. Есть еще пара кресел. Коврик у двери.   
Не хватает только словаря.   
На кресле Берган устраивается молча, без просьб и подсказок, а вот Габрант мнется.   
Потеря памяти, да?   
\- Этот человек... это...   
Вэйна всегда было сложно читать – по крайней мере, Габранту сложно. Сейчас, тем более. Что там, за вежливой маской? Как угадать, в какую фигуру соединит Вэйн точки, в которые превратилась его память? О чем он думает или ему кажется, что думает? Чего ждет?   
Берган ерзает на кресле.   
\- Это мой брат, - просто отвечает Ноа. Как в омут с головой. Сотни, тысячи людей сказали бы это легко, походя, а Ноа старался вымарать эту фразу из своей жизни. Никогда ее не произносить.   
Но отвечать Вэйну проще, чем придумывать отговорки или цепляться за старые обиды. Ему надо быть сильнее. Ему есть ради кого.   
\- Брат, - улыбается Вэйн. Так, словно не знает, что именно проносится в голове у его телохранителя. Не помнит. - У меня тоже есть братья...   
Точки соединяются линиями, образуя рисунок. Но если точек не хватает, рисунок искажается.   
Берган молчит. Делает вид, что мгновенно заснул, скрючившись в жалобно скрипнувшем кресле.   
Говорить нечего, да и не мастак он говорить. Все, что Берган может предложить Габранту - иллюзию уединения. Они ведь и не друзья толком. Коллеги. Защищают Вэйна, чтобы, даже забыв себя, ему было спокойно, когда они рядом.   
Ничего дельного в голову все равно не приходит. Может, ломщик бы высыпал в воздух бесконечный бисер слов. Наверняка, мальчишка в курсе, раз знаком с Башем. Может, доктор Бананса вернул бы чужую память парой легких точных приказов своим машинам или Аркадия залила бы знакомые глаза снегом, избавив от ненужных разговоров.   
Получается только прижать к себе и рухнуть на постель.   
\- Мы не слишком ладим, - шепотом в чужие волосы. Уютно. Пусть Вэйн спокойно закроет глаза, ни о чем не беспокоится. Не слишком ладят - слабо сказано, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Только дышать немного тяжело.   
Вэйн, кажется, улыбается. Он спокоен и расслаблен, таким Ноа его совсем не знает.   
Многие знания - многие печали.   
Пусть только не сегодня.   
\- Все будет хорошо, - шепчет Ноа. Целует волосы, гладит плечи. Они не раздеваются. Часть его - профессионал в нем - боится, что придется убегать, едва проснувшись и времени одеться уже не будет. Это в порядке вещей, так даже лучше. Проще. Ноа повторяет эти слова не только потому, что не может сказать других. Он уговаривает. Уговаривает не засыпающего Вэйна - себя.   
Все будет хорошо.


	13. Chapter 13

### Шаг в сторону

Бальфир на лавке похож на уличного подростка. В руках энергетический напиток в жестяной банке. Не из тех "батареек", которые можно купить только по рецепту или получить в офисе, когда сроки заставляют забыть о сне, а коктейль, какие пьют в клубах, чтобы танцевать дольше.   
Зачем ему это, совершенно не ясно. Ломщик расслаблен и спокоен.   
\- Кстати, двух других звут Тай Берган и...   
\- Я знаю кто второй. Солидор, - хочется препарировать голос Баша. Не слишком понятно, с каким оттенком он произносит имя. Презрение? Ненависть? Слишком спокойно. - Вэйн Солидор. Можно было бы притвориться, что это не он, если бы не мой брат. И тебе не стоило тратить время на то, чтобы их провожать... Я не прогнал бы нуждающихся. Даже их. Наверняка, тебе есть еще куда заглянуть.   
\- Не было. Но Вэйн - мой друг, - уточняет Бальфир, как будто это все объясняет. Делает большой глоток и смотрит на Фран. Та, скрестив ноги, сидит на соседней лавке, изучает алтарь.   
Баш - единственный, кто стоит. Руки скрещены в запястьях, словно связаны. Ломщик смутно помнит, это что-то символизирует в секте, которую сами верующие называют Ландисом. Что-то, связанное со спокойствием, смирением или чем-то в подобным в том же духе.   
\- Вэйн - мой друг, - повторяет Бальфир. А может быть, Ффамран. - Я хочу помочь ему вернуться. А Габрант - твой брат. Может, вам пора вспомнить об этом и помирится?   
Баш долго молчит. Он выглядит так, словно его долго били и он привык с безразличием встречать каждый новый удар. Ломщику нравится называть его мучеником. Очень религиозно.   
\- Он убил душу нашей матери, - наконец говорит священник. - Навсегда забрал ее у нас и предал все, во что мы верим.   
Звучит как приговор.   
\- Она была смертельно больна, и каждый день был мучением, - задумчиво говорит ломщик. Бальфир ничего не может об этом знать. Даже Ффамран только пересказывает когда-то прочитанное. Дела минувших дней - двадцать лет назад. Баш вздрагивает. Не ко всем ударам можно привыкнуть. - А Ноа было пятнадцать, и он знал, что проклятые, продавшиеся бездушному железу корпорации могут ей помочь. Благодаря разработкам Аркадии она прожила еще десять лет.   
Это не просто удар. Это подлый удар.   
Баш упрямо поджимает губы.   
\- Он продал свою душу и уничтожил себя и мать.   
\- А если бы они пришли на три года раньше, - словно не замечает его слов Ффамран, - то ее бы вылечили.   
На три года раньше Габранту было всего двенадцать. Он никогда не добрался бы туда, куда смог в пятнадцать.   
\- Душу ей бы это не вернуло.   
Бальфир делает еще глоток. Пузырьки щекочут нёбо.   
\- У меня же тоже нет души, - смеется он. - Но что-то ты не гонишь меня поганой метлой.   
\- Ты и так знаешь, что эти железки лишают людей человечности, как дорого они обходятся. И ты не торгуешь этим, меняя души людей на блестящий мусор.   
Бальфир смеется, запрокидывая голову.   
\- Солидоров тоже не слишком интересуют души, - замечает он. - Непрактично. Тела - другое дело.   
Ффамран молчит. Слишком много он мог бы сказать, вернувшись в прошлое, от которого столько лет бежит.   
Но говорить о том, как можно продать себя в мире, где по закону рабства нет, тоже нет смысла. Они оба и так знали, что за десять лет жизни матери Ноа Габрант заплатил Грамису Солидору сполна. Его перекроили по чужим лекалам, обучили, натаскали и заставили выполнять приказы.   
Ффамран мог бы рассказать о том, как через десять лет Габрант умер вместе с матерью, превратившись в бездушную машину. О том, как тихими разговорами Вэйн вернул его к жизни, потратив на это часы, дни, недели. Вэйну тогда было шестнадцать, Габранту двадцать пять, а самому Ффамрану - одиннадцать. Записей тех разговоров не осталось, свидетелей, кроме, может, Аркадии, не было, и ломщику не хочется говорить о том, что он почти не помнит.   
Тем более, сейчас, когда в глазах, похожих на глаза Ноа, снова воспоминания о том, как поднимается по приказу его отца их община. Восстает против тех, кто отнял у Зальбага фон Ронсенберга половину его семьи.   
Чтобы быть растоптанной.   
Все, что осталось у Баша - разваливающаяся церквушка. Вера.   
Да вот еще демон-искуситель на скамейке.   
Бальфиру кажется, что Фран про себя смеется, слушая их разговоры. Он бросает пустую жестянку от энергетика в угол. Подходит к Башу.   
\- Хотя про душу им кое-что известно, - сообщает он священнику. Стоит слишком близко, проводит рукой по шраму. - Тебе бы понравилось спорить с Вэйном о душе, если бы его память была при нем. От двух его братьев только и осталось, что души в машине. И даже если вечность ты проведешь без брата, сейчас он жив. А ты теряешь время.   
Баш смотрит в прицел механического глаза. Старается презирать стоящего рядом, отстраниться.   
Хотя бы не замечать, что в человеческом, живом глазе Бальфира -водоворот эмоций и мелкая сетка красных сосудов, от усталости и напряжения.   
Его не хочется спасать и наставлять на путь истинный. Он слишком хорошо совращает. Просто потому, что вытаскивает на свет чужие желания с ловкостью опытного карманника.   
\- И я хочу не просто убежища, - Бальфир улыбается. Или, может быть, это Ффамран. - Помоги нам.   
Башу хочется молиться о том, чтобы бог послал ему правильный ответ.   
Этого не случится. Этого никогда не случается.   
Решение всегда принимаешь сам.


	14. Chapter 14

### Шаг десятый

Плотные жалюзи не пропускали в окна уличный свет, отсекая не только лишние огни, но и звуки, и запахи. В комнате царил приятный глазу полумрак. Матово-желтый ночник из коридора высвечивал абрисы уютного кокона, сплетенного на кровати телами спящих людей; едва заметно мерцали диоды гирлянды охранной сигнализации. Тихо, удобно, спокойно…   
Негромко пискнул сигнал вызова. Комфорт и покой спальни нарушил новый источник света.   
\- Сорока-ворона кашку варила, – декодер послушно мигнул, отфильтровывая шумы и помехи передачи. Кокон зашевелился, расплетаясь, кто-то недовольно фыркнул, рассеянно чмокнул кого-то в оказавшийся рядом кусок обнаженной кожи. – Кашку варила, конкурентов кормила. Кого отравила, кого напугала, кому в договоре вирус прислала…   
Из связки тел, наконец, выделилось одно, принадлежащее молодому мужчине; темной тенью приблизилось к передатчику. Губы тронула едва заметная усмешка.   
\- Чижик-Пыжик. Где ты был? – изображение оказалось совсем мутным, а сигнал слабым, как будто шел из глухой зоны. Или он действительно шел оттуда? Пальцы застучали по клавишам, пытаясь локализовать источник сигнала.   
\- В Серой Зоне морды бил, - за помехами сложно было понять, почудилась радость в голосе или это только привычная усмешка, искаженная расстоянием и многочисленными фильтрами барьеров.   
\- В силки не попался?   
\- Пока еще нет. Но скоро обед. Пришли для меня стайку воронят, у нашего гнезда – лисья нора.   
На кровати одна за другой заинтересованно подняли головы оставшиеся без ядра симбионты.   
\- У меня для лис есть сыр, - говорить бездарными стишками они могли бесконечно, но пора было сворачивать передачу. Даже самый лучший код можно расшифровать, если на руках достаточно сырья. - И в нем будет много дыр. А за такие дела с тебя в кашу стакан молока. Плюс короткий рассказ.   
\- И список наших проказ, - на том конце волны все-таки послышался довольный смешок. Передача прервалась, напоследок бросив вызываемому абоненту ворох координат на экран. Мужчина кивнул собственным мыслям, сверил координаты с картой.   
Затем обернулся к уже сидящим на кровати разномастным девицам. Они были готовы сорваться с места уже прямо сейчас, им нужен был только приказ.   
\- Подъем, птички мои. Два, Три и Пять отправляются в неблагополучный район. Экипируем их как следует.   
Уже потом, когда желание помочь утихает, в памяти всплывает неприятный момент.   
Что это за забота загнала приятеля из самого сердца мегаполиса в Серую Зону?   
Глупо, конечно, сначала делать, а потом думать... зато так по-человечески. К тому же, никогда не поздно уточнить мелкие детали.   
* * *   
Не мертвый холод кондиционеров – живая прохлада горного ручья. Чуть слышно шелестят листья над головой, галька скользит под босыми ногами…   
Никто не умел так угадывать желания клиентов как Восслер. За это его и ценили.   
Никто не умел так считывать информацию, слой за слоем, как Восслер. Аль-Сид Маргрейс ценил его за это вдвойне.   
Торопиться не хотелось.   
АльСид положил голову на чужие колени, укрытые красным кимоно, и короткие острые ногти, выкрашенные в алый, нырнули в небрежно рассыпавшиеся черные кудри. Влажная галька под спиной не спешила трансформироваться в мягкую зеленую траву. Иллюзия старалась превзойти реальность. Убаюкивала.   
Время текло неспешнее ручья, за чьим течением наблюдал полусонный Аль-Сид. Восслер медленно перебирал его волосы, и голос его был таким же мягким и тягучим как движения.   
Идеальный способ сохранить информацию – из сознания в сознание, минуя риск быть услышанным чужими ушами, записанным и растиражированным.   
Маргрейс ценил, что каждый раз доступ в сознание Восслера был для него обставлен как особое действо. Неделю назад – звездное небо. Сегодня – горная прохлада.   
\- Думаешь, страшно падать с небоскреба, Габрант? - ровно журчал голос Восслера. – Страшно видеть пустоту в его глазах. Думаешь, я не замечаю твоих попыток разбудить его в Аркадии? Старик, ты смешон. Убери руки. А еще лучше - придержи эту шлюху. Или мы взломаем треклятые сети, чтобы вытащить сознание Вэйна, или я позволю тебе выброситься вместе с его телом с самой высокой точки эмпайра…   
Когда-то Восслер был "чистым", вспоминает Аль-Сид. Чистым телепатом. Никакие резистент-ключи не дают такого эффекта считывания чужой информации, как усиленная этими самыми ключами телепатия.   
Самый дорогой шпион двух корпоративных империй. А, может, и трех. Вот уже седьмой год не выходит из этой комнаты. Не покидая Дайске, он знает о происходящем больше, чем отдел промышленной стратегии Маргрейс-индастри.   
Его память хранит тайны каждого, кто пришел к нему. Или - не хранит. В зависимости от назначенной цены.   
Руки Восслера продолжают перебирать черные кудри. Аль-Сид продолжает слушать чужие слова, сказанные тем же мягким тягучим голосом. Не нужно запоминать подробности. Когда будет нужно, они сами всплывут в памяти.   
Ответы уже проносятся мимо, как ненастоящие рыбки в почти реальной воде.   
Через полтора часа время выходит. VIP-гость и так задержался вдвое дольше положенного.   
Восслер скоро начнет готовиться к новому клиенту. А пока в повязке на глазах, в приспущенном кимоно, обнажившем ключицы, просто кажется, что он к чему-то прислушивается.   
На берегу горного ручья.   
В своей персональной тюрьме.   
Можно долго рассуждать, на сколько веселее на свободе, но у АльСида есть дела поинтереснее.   
И новая информация, которая пусть и не повлияет на его решение...   
* * *   
\- Деточка довольна? - спросила его девушка. Маргрейс не обернулся, но все равно знает, что химера моргнула, как ни один человек не может, и теперь щурит на него глаза. Фасеточные стрекозиные глаза, каким-то недоразумением заменившие зрачок и радужку. И это далеко не единственное ее улучшение. Больше никто из чистых не смог бы оказаться под дверью в комнаты Восслера.   
\- Розаррия, - надо что-то отвечать, и АльСид с усмешкой поправил темные очки. Маргрейсы покровительствовали Розарии, а по сути, создали ее. Та в отместку стала иконой чистых и теперь относилась к своим «родителям» со снисходительной нежностью. - Я могу что-то для тебя сделать?   
Химера хихикнула, потянулась потрепать его по голове.   
\- Не забудь позвать, когда начнется все интересное, - смешно наморщила нос девушка.   
Вниз по коридору АльСид увидел открытое окно. Несколько секунд спустя Розаррия исчезла в нем.


	15. Chapter 15

### Шаг одиннадцатый 

К утру Бальфир исчез, прихватив с собой свою напарницу.   
Почему-то все происходящее теперь казалось Башу еще менее реальным. В пору посмеяться, раз уж ломщик и "чистая" стали более привычными гостями, чем собственные брат и его...   
Друзьями, с трудом закончил свою мысль священник. Не лучшее слово, но на подчиненных и начальника они не очень походили. Сидели все вместе за столом, ковыряли ложками питательный завтрак. А Баш ждал скандала. Его покойный отец - да все, чему учили – требовал, чтобы Баш взял в руки меч, и пусть правый останется в живых.   
Все, кто столетия существования их религии, возглавляли церковь Ландиса, были убеждены: фехтование лучший способ достичь гармонии с собой. А в случае необходимости и защитить дело веры.   
Разве не этим в свое время заплатил Ноа за сотворенную с матерью и им самим мерзость - умением держать в руках клинок и пускать его в ход?   
Ландисийцы словно предвидели, что потребность в контактном бое вернется. Слишком много способов защитится от пуль, гораздо больше, чем от вибрирующего клинка. А некоторые эстеты воспевали «честь на кончике клинка». Поэтическая чушь. Хотя и сам Баш, когда был моложе...   
\- И все-таки что это? - поинтересовался Вэйн, многозначительно постучав ложкой о край тарелки. Он напоминал ребенка, и священник далеко не сразу понял почему. Словно мужчина лишился брони, которая с возрастом покрывает души людей. Словно вместе с памятью пропало знание того, сколько зла могут причинить люди. Или демон умело притворялся.   
\- Понятия не имею, - мрачно отозвался Берган. Он, может, хотел еще что-то добавить на тему чужих кулинарных талантов или качества продуктов в Серой зоне.   
Не успел.   
Зато схватить Солидора и рухнуть на пол, прикрывая от летящих обломков смог. Наверняка, даже до того, как понял, откуда пыль и обломки.   
Да, церковь была довольно старой, но все же не настолько, чтобы рушиться от дуновения ветерка. Похоже, швырнули гранату.   
Пыль еще не успела осесть, а в пролом уже метнулась фигура. Ноа бросился наперерез. Берган, перекатившись набок, так, чтобы Вэйн оказался за спиной, достал пистолет.   
Баш сцепил руки. Ему, в отличие от тренированных телохранителей, требовалось время, чтобы решить, что делать. И заставить себя не смотреть на то, как сражающиеся походя ломают мебель. Берган стрелял, но почти без толку. Яростно размахивающая мечом девица явно была не просто вооружена до зубов, но и защищена всеми возможными способами.   
Мечи жужжали в воздухе. Бойцы еще ни разу не достали друг друга, а вот стены и пол пострадали. Это зрелище почти завораживало.   
Баш, прижимаясь к стене, быстро подобрался к сидящему на полу Вэйну. Берган что-то неразборчиво буркнул, сунул пистолет в кобуру и потянулся за стулом.   
\- Надо уходить, - священник старался говорить негромко, но убедительно. Кто его знает, вдруг Солидору вместе с памятью отшибло и здравый смысл.   
Вэйн только головой тряхнул.   
Рядом что-то с треском сломалось.   
Берган пропустил удар и рухнул на шкаф, развалившийся под его весом. Не веря своим глазам, Баш только сейчас понял, что телохранители проигрывают. Два здоровых мужика одной девушке. Этому было только одно оправдание - проклятые импланты.   
Солидор смотрел на них и, кажется, даже не моргал.   
Когда мечи снова скрестились, наполнив воздух искрами и запахом гари, только головой качнул.   
Ноа отскочил от девушки, чтобы увеличить дистанцию.   
Нужна передышка. Хотя бы несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дух, а Берган успел подняться на ноги.   
Горсть секунд.   
\- Девушка, вы же меня ищете? - Солидор произнес это так, словно они находились не в разваливающейся на глазах комнате, а на презентации новой разработки аркадийских дизайнеров. Сделал несколько шагов вперед, протягивая руку.   
Глаза убийцы сузились. Она как будто забыла обо всем остальном, метнулась вперед, занося меч.   
У Вэйна оружия не было, он и не пытался атаковать, только уворачивался со сосредоточенным и бесстрастным выражением лица. Сложный танец на двоих, в котором нельзя сбиться с ритма даже на долю секунды.   
И с самого начала было ясно - Солидор продержится минуту, может быть -две, но не больше.   
Потом - решил про себя Баш, наконец достав свой клинок - надо будет атаковать ее втроем, с трех сторон, и если демон успеет отскочить, то выживет. Напротив него, на другом конце комнаты, его брат-близнец сосредоточенно сжимал в руках свое оружие. Они почти не дышали, похожие на отражение друг друга.   
И вдруг мужчина и женщина в центре комнаты замерли.   
Ноа, поймав взгляд брата, приложил палец к губам.   
Руки у девушки едва заметно дрожали.   
Потом она тихо выругалась сквозь зубы и, развернувшись, бросилась на улицу.   
\- Что это было? - Баш глазам своим не верил.   
\- Заменять все органы чувств целиком - значит, напрашиваться, - Вэйн усмехнулся. - Пусть побегает за призраками.   
\- Надо было ее прикончить, - мрачно отозвался Берган. - Сколько она будет бегать, пока не поймет правду?   
\- Полчаса, - Солидор поморщился, - может, минут сорок. Но она тоже носит программу-осколок и, скорее всего, на прощанье активирует. Уважаемый Баш это, конечно, переживет и, может, Бальфира не заденет, но нам легче не станет. Нужно уходить.   
Баш с сожалением оглядел комнату. Демон, конечно, был прав. И девица не станет разбирать, кто и почему остался.   
\- Я примерно знаю, где Бальфир, - сказал он. - Нам следует поторопиться.


	16. Chapter 16

### Шаг двенадцатый 

Восслер облизал пересохшие губы. По спине ползли капельки холодного пота.   
Это все страх.   
А ведь он почти ничего не боялся. С чувствами вообще было сложно. По крайней мере, со своими чувствами.   
Клиенты бывали всякие, случалось, хотели такого, отчего у нормальных людей волосы бы встали дыбом. Но это не имело значение. Страх, боль, симпатию Восслер чувствовал, только если того хотелось заказчику.   
Ему чувства ни к чему. Тем более что любую рану можно залечить, это вопрос лишь денег, а денег у его хозяев более чем достаточно.  
Но этих... Этих Восслер боялся. Животный страх пробирал до самых костей, и когда они уходили, он долго стоял, не решаясь даже шевельнутся, пытаясь вернуть контроль над телом.   
Вдох-выдох.   
Потом в душ и ждать нового клиента.   
К тому же, несмотря на страх, адреналин в крови и долгие минуты возвращения к себе, Восслеру нравилось, что они приходят. Как нравилось продавать всех всем. Его смешила еще одна редкая эмоция - вера его нанимателей в то, что уж их-то тайны никому не достанутся. Уж они-то достаточно заплатили, чтобы их секреты принадлежали только им.   
Наивные идиоты, все как один.   
Как будто, деньги имели значение. Как будто, теперь хоть что-то имело значение.   
Ему нравилось чувствовать себя выше тех, кто приходил трахать его, как дешевую шлюху. Тех, кто упивался властью, силой и положением. И когда благодаря его сложной игре с чужими тайнами, на краю гибели оказывалась чья-то компания или хотя бы несколько карьер и судеб, он сладко закрывал глаза. Это окупало все. Каждую секунду.   
Восслер открыл глаза.   
Пейзаж вокруг плыл, пытаясь уловить его настроение. Так было всегда, ощутить свои желания сложнее, чем чужие.   
Осень, опушка леса. Листва на деревьях и под ногами. Редкие ели. С холма видно бесконечно тянущееся поле, еще дальше в дымке снова тает лес.   
Сладкое спокойствие.   
Он даже не сразу заметил, что не один, так хорошо его гостья слилась с золотым и коричневым светом искусственного мира вокруг. Потому что сама была такой же ненастоящей, как и деревья, ронявшие на нее пышно погибающую листву.   
Не сразу заметил, но сразу узнал.   
\- Это очень нехорошо, - погрозила ему тонким пальчиком девушка, нахмурив брови и сердито щуря глаза, полные снегом помех. - И очень глупо думать, что это будет вечно сходить тебе с рук.   
\- Аркадия, - одно слово. Других у Восслера не было. Изображение не читалось, он мог работать с имплантами, с человеческим разумом, но не с окружавшей его техникой. Да и ни к чему было. И сейчас было ни к чему, потому что у горла он почувствовал лезвие. Реальное до дрожи.   
\- Аркадия, - мурлыкнули у него над ухом. - Фрагмент. Только сегодня очень рискованная вылазка за родные стены. А ведь прятать такую красоту просто преступление, ты так не думаешь? Я бы представила, что это романтическое свидание.   
\- Это облегченная версия для работы удаленно. Когда мы закончим, она будет стерта. Следы уберут мелкие вирусы.   
\- Вот так всегда ты так, - над его ухом обладательница женского голоса щелкает языком. Потом бьет его по ноге, ломая кость. Ее сложно читать - диковатый, почти не человеческий разум. Но Восслер все равно понимает, чего она хочет и падает на пол. Лицом вниз, не пытаясь смягчить падение, обернуться или защититься.   
Перед глазами только подол длинного коричневого платья - почти настоящий.   
\- Я рада, что ты пришла, - говорит Аркадия. - Мне одиноко.   
\- О-о-о, - тянет гласные настоящая женщина. Ее движения можно почувствовать, у ее голоса есть живой источник. - Тебе надо чаще гулять. Обзавестись телом. Я бы показала тебе столько интересного, если бы ты прогулялась со мной хотя бы раз. А ты даже когда в своем мальчишке каталась, от меня пряталась.   
\- Ты сердишься?   
Восслер поднимает глаза. Любопытство берет свое. Он смотрит снизу вверх на голограмму в пышном платье и на женщину, сладко выгибающуюся рядом, словно в самом деле способную не только видеть трехмерное изображение, но и чувствовать его.   
Если бы он не знал, если бы не касался разума АльСида Маргрейса, то решил бы, что смотрит на "чистую" убийцу.   
Химера, творение Маргрейсов, почти божество.   
Друг напротив друга, они словно с разных сторон подошли к тому, что называли человеком.   
\- Сержусь, конечно. Ты же все забудешь. Как всегда.   
\- Пошли мне любовное письмо, - улыбается Аркадия, полупрозрачный пальчик упирается в Восслера. - Он же все записывает. Ты ведь не оставишь это тут? Какой смысл?   
\- Компромат, - облизывается химера.   
Восслер опускает голову. Он же понял, что умрет с самого начала. Когда почувствовал лезвие у шеи. Или когда на иллюзию травы упали первые мертвые листья.   
Он не видит, как пропадает Аркадия, и на ее месте начинает распадаться сжираемая вирусами реальность.   
\- Правда, будет загадочно, - хихикает ему в ухо химера, - если тебя найдут в пустой комнате растерзанного дикими животными? Нам от тебя столько беспокойства, пусть и другие тоже понервничают.   
Страха почти нет. Кончики пальцев у химеры нежные и теплые. Он в самом деле доставил им столько беспокойства.   
Ему хочется спросить про Далмаску. Чтобы его последние слова были о ней.   
Но он решается не сразу. А потом уже не может говорить.


	17. Chapter 17

### Шаг тринадцатый 

Бальфир нашелся в компании - Вэйн почему-то назвал их стайкой - нескольких практически одинаковых на вид девушек.  
Габрант не придал их внешности никакого значения. Мало ли у кого фетиш на близняшек и кто заплатил за подгонку под любимый типаж. Или еще что. Разве важно?  
Берган рылся в сваленном на полу оружии, подбирая «игрушку» под себя. В отличие от напарника он предпочитал иметь под рукой арсенал пошире. Это вполне их уравновешивало.  
Баш сосредоточенно сжимал меч и, кажется, погрузился в медитацию. Очевидно, решал - благословить грешников своей помощью или нет.  
Ноа смотрел на брата и понимал, что как ни старался, так и не смог навсегда вычеркнуть его, да и всю свою семью, из памяти и жизни. Как бы ни казалось, что Ландис ничего уже больше не значит, все равно хотелось заставить Баша понять и почувствовать то, что чувствовал и чувствует он сам.  
Кровь гуще воды, да?  
Из небольшого крытого сарайчика, где они пытались обсудить план действий, вышел Вэйн, задумчиво вертя в руках пирожок. Сел рядом, плечом к плечу, и все мысли о брате словно ветром сдуло.  
\- А тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я ничего не вспоминал? - мимоходом, словно это ничего не значило, спросил он.  
Ноа подавился смешком. Память памятью, а вгрызаться в самую суть Солидор не разучился. Словно защиту ломал. Сначала нежно, бережно, а потом... Лучше сразу честно ответить.  
Это же не сложно. Закрыть глаза и представить.  
Как они жили бы в Серой Зоне. Потерялись бы в толпе людей, стали бы никем, а потом снова кем-то, уже новым. Смогли бы? Конечно, смогли. Если уж Ффамран смог когда-то. Может старую псину и не научить новым трюкам, но если жить хочется, можно и раскорячиться.  
Или вернуться в Аркадию. К суетливому Доктору, к бесконечным переговорам и почти незаметным ловушкам. Сделать все то, что Вэйн хотел бы сделать. Вернуться в то место, которое за столько лет стало домом, пусть и не слишком уютным.  
\- Мне все равно, - честно ответил Ноа. И удивился своим словам, желанию честно сказать "пока ты рядом", осторожно добавив: - Хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы на нас перестали вести охоту.  
Они еще немного посидели молча. Баш успел бросить в их сторону неодобрительный взгляд, Фран прошла мимо. Берган отложил в сторону нечто, напоминающее кастеты. Для Вэйна.  
\- Ближе к утру ты сказал, что мы раньше никогда не спали в одной постели, - прервал молчание Солидор. С каким-то странным интересом взглянул на Ноа. И почему из-за этих имплантов им нужно было спать гораздо меньше?  
Гадать, что именно Вэйн сейчас складывал из разговоров и осколков своей памяти, было тревожно. Никто не мог объяснить, что он чувствовал. Осталось только оправдываться, подсовывать те осколки, которые когда-то застряли в коже.  
\- Это ничего не значит, - Ноа старался, чтобы выражение на лице осталось нейтральным. Это ничего не значит, хотя, конечно, тогда его задевало. Глупая гордость. Она смирилась, и он смирился. - Почти всегда ты спал подключенный к Аркадии. Постель на одного и вся в проводах как-то не располагает...  
\- Да?  
Ноа кивнул. Вот так все просто. И обнять его - просто. Сложности на потом.  
Бальфир в окружении Фран и девушек махнул им рукой и что-то крикнул.  
Мобиль готов, собирать нечего. Осталось только долететь до «Аркадиса», минуя возможные засады.  
Что может быть проще.


	18. Chapter 18

### Шаг четырнадцатый 

\- Все-таки его можно ненавидеть только за то, что за ним приглядывает такой ангел-хранитель, - голос АльСида вовсе не звучал расстроено или недовольно.   
В конце концов, в ласковом полумраке уютного гнездышка наблюдался вовсе не Солидор со свитой, а гораздо более приятные для его глаз люди. Даже симбионтов был только необходимый минимум.   
\- Не ангел-хранитель, - с удовольствием вдыхая аромат дорогого вина, поправил его Бальфир, - а бог-из-машины. Все же Розаррия - это ваш ангел, а не его. В данном случае, видимо, он ей нужен живой.   
\- Всем-то он нужен живой, - невольно фыркнул Маргрейс. Он лично предпочел бы обсуждать что угодно, начиная с погоды и заканчивая новыми туфельками Фран. Но не обсудить произошедшее было бы странно.   
Не каждый день своенравная химера собирала по городу "чистых", чтобы поохотится в Серой Зоне и заодно прикрыть взлет одного небольшого мобиля. Не то что бы АльСид не был ей благодарен - черт с ним, с Вэйном, зато команда ломщиков жива и здорова - просто в голове противно жужжала мысль, что на такое Роза пошла бы не для всех. Не для всех Маргрейсов.   
\- Некоторым не нужен, в этом-то и проблема, - ломщик откинулся в удобном кресле и теперь задумчиво изучал собеседника. Ему нравилось вот так, прокатившись на волне адреналина на волосок от смерти, отдыхать, закинув ногу на ногу. Понимать, что добавил еще одну байку для будущей легенды имени себя. - И этим некоторым стало не хватать деликатности. Даже удивительно, что божество-из-машины все же решило особо из машины не вылезать. Был бы сказочный скандал.   
\- Если бы искусственный интеллект взял управление над парой районов? Возможно, - в скандалах Маргрейс разбирался гораздо лучше, чем, скажем, в генетике, поэтому ему было совсем не сложно это представить. Как и несколько способов замять скандал, а также вероятность того, вмешаются ли другие корпорации. На ум сразу пришел выскочка Ондор, который спал и видел Аркадию в руинах. И не он один. - Иногда я смотрю ретро-фильмы и гадаю, когда же наши детища обратятся против своих создателей. Аркадия пожрет половину ресурсов города, или прелестница Роза подправит качество и количество населения.   
\- Упаднический настрой, - не согласился Бальфир, но АльСид продолжил, словно его не перебивали:   
\- Конечно, ИИ в основном строят по «женскому» шаблону, в надежде сыграть на материнских, в первую очередь, чувствах. Причем не из реальной жизни, где мамки жрут свое потомство, а ориентируясь на некий идеальный образ. Не суть важно. Все кончится тем, что какая-нибудь мамочка в приступе обострения этих самых материнских чувств сравняет с землей несколько районов. Или подчинит всех ради высшего блага. Очень по человечески, сразу после жажды власти и наживы.   
\- Не надо делать их похожими на людей, делайте их лучше людей, - процитировала с подоконника Фран. Мысли о том, что ИИ вот-вот взбунтуются и поработят человечество, посещали не только Маргрейсов. Хотя обыватели и думать о таком - не думали, некоторые смотрели на чистых, как на единственный шанс человечества постоять за себя, случись подобная катастрофа. Пожертвования также имели место. И, наверно, узнай эти люди, как духовный лидер "чистых", пресловутая химера, кокетничает с одним из самых мощных искусственных интеллектов поколения, денежный поток давно бы иссяк.   
\- Делайте их не очень много и не слишком часто, - внес в тезис свою коррективу Маргрейс. - Впрочем, поздно возвращаться к истокам. По крайней мере, пока мы можем объединить всех общими целями.   
В комнате повисла тишина.   
Об общих целях те немногие, кого объединяли, старались вслух не говорить. Защита защитой, а всякое бывает. Чувствовать себя в безопасности можно разве что в Зеленой Зоне и исключительно в обществе чистых.   
Рисковать решался только Вэйн. Правда, и пережить последствия ему вполне удавалось.   
\- Что нас объединяет? - промурлыкал Бальфир, ставя бокал на низкий столик.   
АльСид как-то незаметно оказался рядом, нависнув над сидящим ломщиком. Наконец-то они переключились с Солидора на более интересные темы.   
\- Множество, множество интересных начинаний и взаимных симпатий, - отозвался Маргрейс.   
Из угла комнаты одна из девочек-симбионтов подмигнула сидящей на подоконнике Фран.   
За толстым стеклом мегаполис жил своей жизнью, оставаясь безразличным к большим и маленьким общим тайнам.


	19. Chapter 19

### Шаг в сторону

Мир собирался мозаикой.   
Сначала окна, сквозь которые пробивались теплые солнечные лучи. Потом тяжелые бархатные шторы, изящно заколотые золотым. Обои с цветочным узором на стенах и лепнина на потолке.   
В воздухе лилась нежная мелодия - кто-то ласково перебирал клавиши рояля.   
С мелодией пришло ощущение направления. Верх и низ послушно заняли свои места, а лево и право договорились кто где.   
Уже после этого к звукам рояля присоединился женский голос. Кто-то пел без слов, то споря с музыкой, то соглашаясь. И Вэйн послушно открыл глаза, подчиняясь зову.   
За роялем сидел Астер, и он не перестал играть в отличие от тут же умолкнувшей Аркадии. Гидер, сидевший в стороне, отвлекся от газеты, чтобы подмигнуть младшему брату.   
Виртуальная реальность, разумеется. Самое глубокое погружение, когда обманутый мозг достраивает картинку до полного совпадения с реальностью, самое дорогое и самое опасное.   
Такое привычное.   
Аркадия радостно заулыбалась, всплеснула руками и не смогла удержаться - вместо того, чтобы пройти разделявшее их расстояние, просто оказалась рядом и прижала Вэйна к себе.   
\- С возвращением в нашу безопасную гавань, - Астер перестал играть и развернулся лицом, теперь опираясь локтем на закрытую крышку инструмента. - Похоже, кто-то недооценил, насколько тебя хотят убрать.   
\- Кто-то несовершенен, - покорно отозвался Вэйн, обнимая в ответ Аркадию. Та снова не рассчитала с пропорциями и была слишком худой и высокой, но от этого не перестала быть собой. – Но, тем не менее, счет в нашу пользу. Вы уже смогли скопировать Осколок?   
\- Нет, для этого нужны цифровые подписи, которые мы не можем подделать, - Аркадия чуть отстранилась. - Даже с помощью Венат. Это технология, которую не получается эмулировать. Но мы можем изучить общую структуру Осколка и попытаться создать адекватную защиту.   
\- Ключевое слово, конечно, попытаться. У нас железо строится не просто с лазейками для подобной атаки, а с большой яркой мишенью. Аркадия, конечно, на фоне остальных не такая зияющая дыра, а скорее решето, но все равно, сам понимаешь...   
Гидер согласно кивнул и добавил:   
\- Мы пока просчитываем направления работы. Нужно расставить приоритеты, согласно которым Аркадия распределит работу по отделам. Старик ни за что не выделит нам ресурсы добровольно. Учитывая, что он и в нас с Астером не верит, не говоря уже об Оккуриях.   
Вэйн ответил не сразу.   
Грамис действительно не верил в то, что его старшие сыновья все еще существуют, пусть только в цифровом виде, считая их умелой имитацией, созданной с целью поиграть на чувствах оставшихся в живых Солидоров. Именно поэтому Гидер и Астер прятались, не без помощи Аркадии, умело делая вид, что их, в самом деле, не существует.   
Старший из живущих сейчас Солидоров просто не обладал способностями, так щедро доставшимся его детям, и поэтому не мог поверить. Сложно было его в этом винить.   
Впрочем, не винить тоже было непросто.   
\- Значит, нужно привлекать специалистов со стороны, - Вэйн задумчиво погладил девушку по руке, отмечая про себя, что никаких проблем с памятью не ощущает. Доктором можно только гордиться.   
\- К сожалению, мы не можем поймать Ффамрана и запереть его в подходящей по размеру комнате, - Астер покачал головой, почти мечтательно закатывая глаза. - Да и у него найдутся другие занятия, в том числе и в качестве связного с "планом Б".   
Аркадия погрозила ему пальцем.   
\- Не стоит так называть Розарию. Она обидится, если услышит.   
\- Скажем ей при случае спасибо за то, что решила поучаствовать, - отмахнулся Гидер, снова раскрывая газету. - Однако с текущей задачей она нам помочь не может. Есть еще предложения?   
\- Да, есть как минимум одна кандидатура, - Вэйн провел рукой по воздуху, ломая иллюзию старинной комнаты ради того, чтобы в воздухе повисло изображение мужчины. Рядом с портретом поплыли данные из государственной базы мегаполиса.   
\- Считается погибшим, - вслух зачитал Астер, многозначительно глянув на брата.   
\- Считается официально, - кивнул тот. - Менее официально считается, что он создал идеальную систему защиты, из-за которой потерял связь со внешним миром. По крайней мере, его тело все еще функционирует.   
Аркадия моргнула, изображение дернулось в такт.   
\- Как это все знакомо, - вздохнул Гидер. - Постарайтесь в следующий раз избегать взрывов и симулятора полетов истребителей в реальной жизни.   
\- Хорошо, братик, - с притворной покорностью отозвался Вэйн. - Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.   
\- Тебе пора просыпаться, - мягко напомнила Аркадия, гладя его по волосам. - Закончить калибровки, успокоить остальных. Не забудь попросить Сидольфуса рассказать тебе про Далмаску.   
\- Далмаску? - Вэйн нахмурился. Имя почему-то казалось знакомым.   
Но переспросить он не успел, мир стал терять четкость реальности, превращаясь сначала в трехмерную, а потом и плоскую картинку. Бороться с этим он не стал.   
Жить без физического тела он в любом случае был еще не готов.


End file.
